mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan LaFlare vs. Ben Alloway
Ryan LaFlare came into his UFC debut undefeated. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves, LaFlare came out southpaw. They clinched. LaFlare kneed the body. LaFlare got a body lock trip to side control. 4:30. They're in Alloway's corner. 4:15 remaining. 4:00. LaFlare landed a short right elbow. He took the back off an escape from Alloway, LaFlare threw three missed knees towards the head as they clinched, LaFlare kneed the body. 3:15. Alloway stuffed a single. LaFlare kneed the body. And again. 3:00. LaFlare landed a left elbow. Alloway landed three rights, LaFlare got a trip to side control nicely. He has the back, left under, one hook in. Left under. Another. 2:15. Alloway stood to the standing back working a kimura. 2:00. He lost it. LaFlare kneed the body, they broke, LaFlare got another body lock trip to half-guard. The crowd applauded. 1:30. 1:15. LaFlare landed two left elbows and a left, ate a left himself. 1:00. Alloway regained guard eating a left and a nice left elbow. Alloway thinking triangle. LaFlare passed to side control. 35. "Arm triangle!" LaFlare went knee on belly, they stood, LaFlare broke kneeing the head. 15 left now. Alloway landed a right to the body. They clinched. The first round ended. 10-9 LaFlare. Alloway's corner said LaFlare has lactic acid built up, he's tired. "That was his best right there." The second round began. Alloway blocked a high kick. They clinched, 4:30 as LaFlare broke kneeing the body. Alloway landed an inside kick and LaFlare got a body lock trip to guard with 4:15. 4:00, Alloway thought triangle. "Posture!" The crowd's clapping rhythmically. 3:35, LaFlare does look a bit tired as he stood over Alloway, ate an upkick to the shoulder and landed a left coming down. "I want posture, Ryan!" LaFlare passed nicely to half-guard. 3:15. "Drop some elbows if you can!" He passed to side control and north-south, isolating an arm for a possible north-south choke. "Up up up!" Alloway turtled up, LaFlare worked a D'arce or anaconda. 2:30. "Keep his head down!" Alloway stood and broke. 2:15. Alloway landed an inside kick. 2:00. LaFlare landed a leg kick. "Hands up!" LaFlare worked a single, Alloway defended. "Watch the choke!" Alloway worked a guillotine, they scrambled and clinched. 1:35. They broke. LaFlare landed a left and a body kick. 1:15. LaFlare landed a hard inside kick, left uppercut, knee to the face. 1:00. Alloway got a single. "Up up up up!" Alloway passed to half-guard. He landed a nice right elbow. 35 as LaFlare turtled up, Alloway thought D'arce. 15. LaFlare stood and Alloway took the back beautifully... No LaFlare's on top eating a left elbow from the bottom, the second round ended. 10-9 LaFlare but very close, toss up. "You're hurting him with your straight lefts, keep your hands up. Kick low then bring the left kick to the head, his hands are low!" they told LaFlare in the corner. The third round began. LaFlare got a single to half-guard. 4:35. "Shoulder pressure!" 4:15. 4:00. LaFlare worked a D'arce from the top. "Elbow!" Alloway escaped regaining guard, working some sort of sweep possibly. 3:30. LaFlare landed a nice left hammerfist. 3:15 remaining. 3:00. LaFlare moved to side control and had the back. "Up up up!" LaFlare kneed the body, Alloway tried to take the back and instead regained guard. LaFlare defended the triangle. 2:15. LaFlare passed to half-guard. Alloway turtled up and stood to the clinch, LaFlare kneed the body. "Separate!" They broke. "Hands up!" Alloway defended a double sprawling. LaFlare's tired. Alloway's taking the back. Both hooks in, 1:35 left. LaFlare turned to guard nicely. Alloway thought triangle, LaFlare defended. 1:15. "One after another!" 1:00 as LaFlare passed to half-guard. Alloway regained guard, LaFlare defended a triangle, he's exhausted. He has the back thinking D'arce. Alloway stood to the clinch eating a high knee, another to the body, they broke. Alloway landed a right. They clinched. 15. "Separate!" LaFlare kneed the body twice, again there. They broke. The third round ended, 10-9 LaFlare, 30-27 LaFlare.